


ABC's: A Relationship That Came to Be

by GelchanMuki16



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: M/M, More soon to be revealed, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GelchanMuki16/pseuds/GelchanMuki16
Summary: A series of how a seemingly impossible relationship accumulates over the past year with the use of ABC's to organize and show its steps.Savio is back and this time, he is PERMANENTLY residing in the neighbourhood of our favorite hybrids and they are NOT happy, most notably PoM, and they won't stop until they find answers. But as time goes by, a strange relationship blooms and nothing can stop it.





	1. Chapter 1

A is for Accident

The resident hybrids got a huge surprise! And no not a good one! In fact, its one of the worst nightmares that come to life! Why you ask? Guess!

...

Okay, never mind. It's Savio. The human-boa constrictor hybrid who also happens to be a cannibal and contortionist is back and this time. He is living in their neighborhood PERMANENTLY. Despite the shock and fear of all the residents, the most popular and powerful in their resident, specifically PoM (Peeps of Madagascar), aren't happy and immediately 'visit' the Spaniard's house and have a nice little chat. By that, I mean pinning Savio to the wall on his knees, hands tied behind his back with Skipper's hands around his neck as Kowalski and Rico holding dangerous weaponry as Private stayed alert but at the same time worried for Savio's behalf, despite the traumatic moment Savio nearly killed him for dinner, Private still found the heart (and gullibility) to forgive him. Right now, its interrogation time that is not going well...

"Tell us why you're here snake?!" Skipper demanded. Savio just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I already told you" The cannibal said in his strong Spanish accent, despite the annoyance on his tone, he manages to sound elegantly and smooth as silk "I am now residing here"

"We know! What is your plan?!"

The cannibal smirked "Like I'll ever tell you"

"You have 5 seconds to explain before I squeeze the living daylights of yours!"

"Funny" Savio sneered "I'm the snake here and I should be one doing the squeezing" With that, Skipper squeezed Savio's neck tighter to the point Savio wheezed for air, his breathing tube is pressed and he is fighting to stay awake. 

"Skippah! Wait!" Private called out, guilt overwhelming him.

"What Private?!" Skipper demanded.

"Don't you want to hear what he have to say? You know, just to be fair" Private said, his alert posture changed to a fidgety one. Everyone stared at him with shock and silence filed the air except Savio's choking noises.

"Pleeease" Private pleaded with his infamous cute eyes that rivals the puppy eyes and the cute look on his face is definitely impossible to say 'No' to. Skipper groaned and reluctantly let's the cannibal go and Savio hung his head down and wheezed for air before chuckling.

"You pingüinos really are weak, haha" Savio said between deep breathes.

"Shut it you! If you have nothing to say I won't hesitate to cut your head of your shoulders with my sword!" Skipper threatened.

"Skippah!" Private scolded at Skipper's threat making Skipper groan.

"Fine! Make it quick!" Skipper said impatiently.

"All right" Savio said, his voice no longer hoarse from lack of air and stood up in 7 foot a half inch tall which always got people surprised and looked down on them whose heights stops at his stomach to hips as if they're ants before reaching up his hands to rub his lightly bruised neck that made the PoM freeze on their spot.

It didn't go unnoticed and Savio smirked at them before opening his mouth;

"What?" He said between a hiss and a purr "Have you forgotten how smart I am?" Before adding "Don't worry I won't bite"

"Start talking" Skipper gritted through his teeth. 

"Fine!" Savio said rolling his eyes before leaning on the wall and arms crossed with a leg over the other.

"Its a long story" Savio sighed. Its clear he doesn't want to talk about it.

"We have time" Private pressed.

"All right. We can start of how you bastardos put me into that dreaded Hoboken Jail and after 3 dreaded years, my parents located me and got me out" Savio said. Eyeing their movements, his eyes landed on the littlest and youngest member of PoM, the one who saved him from the embarrassment of going unconscious thanks to a bunch of penguins hybrids.

"What's his name again?" Savio asked to himself as his eyes narrowed in concentration. Apparently, Private felt this somewhat predatorial eyeballing and begins to regret saving Savio's sorry butt for the last minute and remembers those horrid memories Savio kidnapped him and attempted to eat him. Sadly, the rest of PoM crew are unable to detect his discomfort.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Skipper said, snapping Savio out of his concentration and Private let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Bleh!" Rico agreed.

"By that he means how is your parents able to get you out" Kowalski corrected. Before the snake hybrid have a chance to open his mouth and reply, Kowalski's eyes widen and cut him off:

"Unless his parents are...super powered mutants!" Kowalski exclaimed and they all gasped and Savio sworn he heard his sanity crack. That or his I. Q. Is lowered by 20%. Or both.

"No you idiotas! I am from a rich family!" Savio snapped, his calm and collected composure faltered and turned into an irritated one.

"So?" Skipper said. Savio stared at the for a bit before collecting himself back to his calm and collected composure.

"My parents own one of the world's most powerful and influential companies in Spain and around the world...Have I forgot to mention that they have connections all over the world" Savio smirked at the shocked looks of their faces, especially the one he was eyeballing at earlier.

"..." They are silent. To be honest, they never knew that snake is from a rich family because the first time he came to their neighbourhood, he is nothing more than a circus freakshow and the PoM crew knew life in a circus is poor because they themselves suffered it.

"I take your silence for shock. And you're probably asking why I'm here. Well...My parents want me to make...amends with the people I used to eat as punishment for my recklessness, so, here I am. And I'm not happy as you all are just so you know" Savio said in way as if he had eaten something bitter and disgusting. The PoM snapped out of their little trance and glared at him even angrier.

"We don't believe you!" Skipper said.

"We don't?" Private asked.

"Hush Private!" Skipper scolded.

"Go ahead, I already told you my side of the story" Savio said with head held up high.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I would like you all to leave my..." Savio glanced his living room which is furnished with expensive furniture and designed tastefully before looking back at the PoM "Humble abode" He said before adding:

"By the way, trespass me again and I swear it will unpleasant for ALL of you"

"Why's that?" Private asked. Savio only grinned and pointed his finger above them, PoM reluctantly looked up and instead of a trap of any sort, it is the latest technology of C. C. T. V. Camera.

"C. C. T. V. Camera!" Kowalski exclaimed, his eyes glued at the technology above them.

"That's right, that means if you do this again" Savio said as he waved his finger to them before threatening "I can a file a case against all of you" 

"Not until we prove you are a criminal" Skipper said.

"Haha. Please, I can hire the best lawyers and twist your evidences and the case, which will never happen, will go on and on until you are all bankrupt. So I suggest, you leave before I have a chance to ruined all four of your lives" Savio sneered.

"This isn't over" Skipper threatened.

"I can assure you it isn't" Savio shooked his head.

"Alright. Move out men!" Skipper yelled.

"But wait, that doesn't explain how your parents got you out of prison" Private said, still confused about rich families thing. Savio's eye twitched at Private's question.

"Does this boy know anything about what I just I said?!...Oh right, he doesn't have parents..." Savio thought irritated before inhaling and exhaling a soothing breathe to calm his nerves.

"The moment my parents found me and got me bailed out and the news about me is completely wiped out. Isn't parents great!?" Savio said.

Private frowns and look down at his feet at the thought of parents, considering he is an orphan since birth and hearing his enemy have such a great parents made him feel a bit depressed. This didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong with the niño?" Savio asked as he eyes at the happy but now sad boy.

"He doesn't have parents to to begin with!" Skipper snapped as he pats Private's head. Kowalski and Rico giving sympathetic looks.

"Awww!~ Poor bebé! Come here and I'll give you a hug!" Savio mollycoddled with a smirk on his face as he stretched his arms wide open inviting the boy into a hug.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HIM!" Skipper snapped as he stomped forward to the snake hybrid and grabbed him by the collar and forcibly pulls him down to his level with a nasty glare on Skipper's face and his fist raised, ready to punch the living daylights of Savio.

"Ah! Ah! Ah~! Cameras!" Savio smirked with a singy-songy voice as he waved his finger towards camera about them. It doesn't threaten Skipper now that his Papa bear mode is on and Savio pinched his eyes closed, readying himself from the impact. That is until Private brushed Skipper's raised fist and made Skipper falter and looked at Private who have a pleading look on his face.

"Let's just go" Private whispered "Please..." 

"Alright" Skipper calmed down and let's the snake hybrid go. Private yet again saved Savio from the from further embarrassment of getting beaten up by penguin hybrids... Again. Skipper took a deep breathe and glares at Savio, who also glares back, challenging him. Skipper brushed it off before barking out "MOVE OUT MEN! AND FOR REAL THIS TIME!"

As they scurried out of the cannibal's hallway that leads to the door, Private trails behind them with the feeling wanting to get out as soon as possible until he hears a crack under his foot. He stopped to see what he stepped which happened to be broken glass. Private's narrowed as a flashback played in his head.

Flashback...

"Alright men. We break into that snake's home, pin him down, and interrogate him. And this time, we are the ones to stop him not like the first 3 times we failed! Got it?!" Skipper whispered. PoM crouched beneath the large window that leads to the living room of a certain they sworn they'd never see again. PoM have discovered that their cannibalistic, snake-hybrid is back and now PoM wants answers. Especially when they put him in prison at Hoboken Jail.

"Yes sir!" Kowalski, Rico, and Private saluted.

"Alright" Skipper nodded before barking out "Move in men!"

As they discreetly watched the cannibalistic hybrid settle down on his expensive looking leather couch with a foul look on his face, they moved to his door. Kowalski picks the lock and once it was open, Skipper signaled the count of three with fingers and once the last finger closed into a fist, they barged in. The cannibal in the living room jumped in surprise when he hears a door slammed open as well as something made of glass crashing to the floor and before he could even react, Savio found himself unexpectedly pinned to the wall with hands tied behind his back and when Savio glared to see his intruders, he saw his old dinner...PoM.

End of Flashback...

Private blinked realizing the thing that crashed was a portrait. Private went up to the fallen portrait that's facing down and picked it up. What he saw surprised him, a portrait of a younger Savio smiling kindly and two elders, a male and a female, standing by each of his side and their hands on his shoulders and head. Private assumed its Savio's parents, he couldn't see their faces because the glare of the light on what's left on the glass that covers their faces. And it shocks Private seeing Savio in this picture, sure he's younger but he is friendly looking, as if the Savio Private saw today and 3 years ago isn't the same person.

"Why are still doing here?" A voice from behind caused Private and tightly gripped the portrait to his body for nearly dropping it. Private twisted his body around and saw a rather annoyed and expectant Savio with his arms crossed and slight glare directed to him. Private flinched at the glare.

"I, uh" Private stuttered as he realized he is alone with cannibal and his comrades already left "Gonna go! Bye!" Private said as he carelessly gave him a wave of goodbye and turns around only to be stopped at what Savio said:

"Isn't it great?" Savio suddenly asked.

"What?" Private reluctantly turns around and nearly screamed when Savio appeared right in front of him. Savio grinned down at him, his expression is calm but his eyes glinted malice.

"To have parents" Savio said between a hiss and purr. Private stiffened and flinched at the subject of parents being brought up. The cannibal obviously knew his distress at the thought of not having parents and the cannibal decides to use it for sadistic entertainment. With that, Private unknowingly let's go of the portrait and fell at their feet. Savio hissed angrily not because his feet is hurt but because his and his parents portrait is shattered is once again. Private knew this and flinched.

"You did that on purpose" Savio hissed dangerously low.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll help you!" Private stuttered.

"Forget it!" Savio hissed angrily.

They both simultaneously bent down and their hands gripped at the portrait's edge. Due to their close proximity, as they stood up their heads bumped and both raised their heads to look at each other...only for their lips managing to make its way to each other for barely a second and only pulled away when Savio completely stands in his full height. Both stood there in their spots frozen.

They stared at each other with shock, horror, and l...pleasant? Savio's opened his mouth to say something, Private pushed the portrait to his chest, which Savio held close, and squeaked out;

"I'm sorry!!!" Before darting out for the door and running back to the base so fast, you might wanna ask if he's a cheetah instead of a penguin. Once Private is gone (and didn't bother to close the door, leaving it open wide for everyone to see, luckily no one was there to raise a few eyebrows), Savio finds himself gaping before shooking his head and snapped out of his little trance.

Savio brushed his fingertips over his lips. He won't lie, the kiss is rather pleasant and it was his very first. He would like to do that again...He narrowed his eyes.

"WHAT ON EARTH AM I THINKING?!" Savio yelled to himself before shutting up and is thankful that no neighbors were nearby. He sighs.

"Calm down Savio! Its just a kiss nothing special" Savio said to himself and runs both hands over his hair down to his neck before closing the door and cleaning the broken portrait.

"Stupid little boy" Savio thought grimly at the sight of his prized possession broken. Sure his parents forced him to this situation but he still loves them with all his hybrid heart. After all, family is everything he only needs...and food...

"That's right. I'll call him 'Niñito' from now on" Savio smirked at the little nickname he come up. Best of all, the boy doesn't know Spanish and Savio could insult him many times and Niñito will look at him confused. He chuckles at the cute smiley face contorting to confusion. With that, he went to clean up the mess.

Private ran as fast as he could. Heck! So fast, he pushed people on the way (he sworn he pushed his friends down as well, luckily no one is seriously hurt) before bursting through the doors of his home. PoM's home. The three elders snapped their heads up and saw a panting Private with his hands on his knees, face red, and dripping with sweat as if ran a marathon. 

"PRIVATE!" Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico yelled simultaneously and ran up to the boy.

"Where have you been soldier? We are so worried! Don't tell me that snake did something to you" Skipper said, anger replacing worry when he brought their new neighbor.

"Skippah! Calm down! I'm perfectly fine!" Private laughed as he gently pushes them away.

"Why didn't you follow us? You could've gotten hurt" Kowalski said.

"Yah!" Rico said.

"Its fine! I just..." Private trailed off. He can't bring himself to lie but if he doesn't Savio (crazy as it sounds) will get skinned alive all because of an accident. Even if he did explain it in full detail, Skipper would still skin Savio for stealing his first kiss.

Private shuddered, he was hoping his first kiss is sweet and with the person he loves, NOT an accident and from their enemy  WHO ALSO HAPPENS TO BE A GUY! But he won't deny how soft, warm, and pleasant that snake-hybrid's lips over his...

Private shook his head to get rid of the thought and looked back at his brothers/family.

"I just chatted with Barry" Private lied. He doesn't like to lie but doesn't means he haven't done it...

"Barry? That poison dart frog who poisoned me, Kowalski, and Rico for three days" Skipper asked.

"Yes and Barry is changed just so you know" Private pointed out.

"Just because our enemy is changed doesn't automatically means they are good, heck! They strike where you least expect it!" Skipper, his worry becomes over exaggerated paranoia.

"Paranoid as always Skippah" Private commented. The brothers stared at him before all four of them laughed.

"There's our Private!" Skipper said as he ruffled the young private's hair.

"Stop that! I fixed my hair for an hour!" Private pouted and they laughed harder.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Skipper said dismissively "Okay so, for more important matters, you are soon turning 18. You know what that means?" Skipper said and Private gasped.

"I'm an adult!" Private said, eyes shimmering with excitement.

"That's right soldier!" Skipper said and slapping Private's shoulder before sniffling ''You grow up so fast. It was like yesterday you were a kid and right now you're a man *sniff* I need some time" Skipper sniffles as he rubs the back of his hand and wrist to his nose and walks away. No one questions his tears because he have right and reason to.

"And that means you can do whatever you want!" Kowalski said.

"Yahah!" Rico nodded furiously.

"Really?!" Private squealed in delight.

"Ab-so-lute-ly!" Rico said. Though his voice is damaged and tends to sound like blabber, he is capable of saying clear words but they have to be forced.

"Yay!" Private cheered, hands up in the air then Skipper walks in, this time, his tears are gone but his face is soft and calm. Not the usual strict and stoic, if not, irritable expression.

"What did I miss?" Skipper asked, confused at the happiness that he just missed.

"Nothing! Just the best part" Kowalski smirked and the brothers laughed.

Somewhere around the Reptile Street, an unknown figure, holding binoculars and watched the entire scene that unfold in Savio's home, especially the accidental kiss.

"This is interesting~" The vibrant colored figure grinned before setting down his binoculars and played on the couch.

"This is going to be the year ever!" The figure thought as a bunch of possible scenes played in his head.  
____________________________________  
I'm not sure but I'm assuming that this might the first Savio X Private fic. I have seen very, very few fanart of these two together whether animal or human. I don't know why but I ship these two when I made own design, plus my new found interest of couples with height difference and those dynamics that clashes just made me ship them even more! I also want to warn you guys, there are other pairs (and they're slash!) but they won't be revealed nor will appear in after many chapters. I also ship rarepairs, every time there is something I'm obsessing over (like cartoons, movies, characters, humans, etc.) I'm more likely to ship people weirdly to the point it seems like the couple I ship don't exist! Don't ask me, I don't know the answer to that either T_T

Also, I made own version of the PoM crew and the rest of the characters (their history, how they met, etc.) So don't be confused of how different they might act ;)

If you notice, my description of the hybrids differ because I wrote this on different days and I tend to forget which description I used.

I also wanna warm you guys, I'm slow in updates and there are times I would get stuck on a scene. There is also a high chance I might abandon this story...


	2. B is for Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Private came to apologize only to have something weird happen.

IDK how many days after that...Ahem...'accident' and Private can't bring himself to tell the truth to his brothers. 1 is because Skipper will skin Savio alive (I mentioned that on the earlier chapter), 2 Skipper will get into the Papa bear mode which is something no one wants to trigger (not even the villains thought that's a good idea), and 3 everyone from his family to his neighbors will begin to question his sexuality even if it's an accident...

Okay so, it took a lot of pleading from Private to convince Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico to run into Savio without him but they weren't convinced and thought he needs to man up from the snake hybrid, especially after the incident he first came here and attempted to eat Private. The first time they ran into him was in the market and Savio keeps calling them something in Spanish like "Señor" to Kowalski and Rico (Rico doesn't like that) and "Señor Sospechoso" but most notably, when Savio keeps calling Private "Niñito" but then he left the smack talk showdown when he locked eyes with Private long enough to disturb each other. When he left, Private is left a bit shaken and his face red, only there Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico finally agreed to leave him at the H. Q. And left him to monitor the cameras. Not that Private could complain, its just boring to sit around and watch over when he can go out and kick butt and just so you know, he's really good at it but as long as there's no new mission, Savio is their top priority and there's no way Private wants to see those creepy bronze gold eyes boring back to his ocean blue irises. Heck! That cannibalistic hybrid might even bring it up!

Private groaned when he realized the flaw of his plan. What if his brothers runs into Savio again and that snake could tell them what happened! Private clutched is hair as he thought of moments getting an earful from each and every one of his brothers. Heck! That snake might even spread it in the neighborhood. What if it reaches to Uncle Nigel?! Private took deep soothing breathes and told himself that Savio is prideful and that he would never spill the embarrassment of what happened between them. Private sighed in relief, he knew the snake won't open his mouth, he ALREADY knew the man values his pride and dignity. 

With that, Private's mind is at peace...

It didn't take a while for Private to immediately get bored. The silence plus the boredom and being left alone is driving him nuts! He looked at the monitors and saw nothing suspicious happening for past...I don't know! 3 hours or so?

With that, Private stood up and went out of the door of their H. Q. Which happens to be their house also...

Private went down the street and as he passed by the houses of their neighbors and apologizing those people who he pushed down, he waved hand at them and even stopped by to have a short chat before moving along the neighborhood. That is until Private stopped when he realize that he ended up in the part of their neighborhood where the reptile hybrids live in. Meaning Savio also lives in the said street. The street he's been avoiding, before he could turn his heel and leave, he hears a familiar voice calling out his name:

"Hey! Private!" Barry yelled as he waved his hand. Private's nature is not to ignore people who called him out and he turns around and walked over the frog hybrid and hugged him. Private is no longer afraid approaching Barry because Barry has been wearing clothes that cover his skin to avoid contact (mostly his hands) of his poisonous touch. They both let go and smiled to one another. They chatted whatever they chat about. 

Private never knew when was the last time he talked to Barry. Until Barry brought up the subject. 

"I, uh, was busy" Private stammered. That wasn't a complete lie but Private knew that is not totally true.

"Another mission?" Barry asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes! Yes! You could say that!" Private nodded and said quickly.

"Well the least you could do is tell me, I understand! Really! Its just boring and lonely when you have no one else to talk to" Barry frowned. Private frowned, he didn't mean to Barry alone.

"Well them, why don't you talk to the other neighbors" Private suggested.

"None of them is as interesting as you" Barry said, arms crossed and his face contorted of what seemed to be annoyance.

"Oh, uh, thanks" Private said awkwardly.

"Its not a compliment, its a description" Barry corrected.

"..." Private have no idea how to reply on that. Barry waited for the reply that didn't came until he decodes to switch the subject.

"Speaking of neighbors, did you hear about Savio from Hoboken came to live here?" Barry asked before adding "Permanently"

"Y-yeah, in fact we're the first ones to know" Privates stuttered.

"Oh yeah spies, I forgot" Barry said to himself before glancing to his side.

"Speaking of which, he is looking at us right now" Barry added as he jerk his head to the side, gesturing Private to see for himself. Private reluctantly turned his head and Barry is right. Savio is right across the street, standing at the porch of his house (Private never knew he lived right across Barry), arms crossed, face with an unreadable expression, and eyes fixated on Private. Private gulped nervously at him, when their made brief eye contact, Savio stared at them intently. Private looked a bit scared (not only he's nearly eaten by him but he also made him mad for destroying his family portrait) and looked back at Barry who's face is contorted with confusion.

"What's wrong?" Barry asked.

"Nothing. Just uncomfortable Savio is back. You know, he tried to eat me once" Private fidgeted.

"Oh yeah, he's been like that back at Hoboken" Barry said as if its am everyday thing.

Private gave him a look.

"I'm from Hoboken remember?" Barry said.

"Oh right" Private said.

"Its been quiet a while I talked to him..." Barry muttered bit Private is blessed with good hearing and heard every word.

Private begged in his mind that Barry isn't thinking what he's thinking.

"Let's go over to his house!" Barry suggested happily.

Private screamed in his head. 

As he struggles to make (lame) excuses and removed himself from Barry's grip (damn! He's strong for a frog hybrid) and before you know it. Both, mostly Private, stood right in front of Savio who is looking down at them, both making strong eye contact. Barry stood there as if this is normal everyday thing to him, Private shaking nervously, and Savio with a deadpan expression.

Few moments later...

Private have no idea how or why but he manages to find himself seated on a fancy and expensive leather couch, a cup of tea in hand with it's rim on his lips touching the fluid but sipping on it, and is nervously glancing at Barry and Savio as they both chatted. They both have occasional raised voices, almost crossing over the line into arguing but calmed down when Private gave Barry a pleading look. With that, they resume with a more calm conversation (that Private have no clue of)...until Barry brought up the subject of parents...

"Oh they're doing just fine...I wouldn't say the same to my prized possession" Savio shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee. Private froze as he felt like a jab on him as if the the last part was meant for him.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked as he lifts his glass of orange juice to his lips.

"A certain Niñito broke it during a...raid" Savio said calmly. Private didn't like the way Savio is acting. He reluctantly looked at his side and saw Savio opposite couch looking at them blankly. But his eyes say 'I'm talking to you'.

Private flinched when he made eye contact with him.

"What do you- Ooh!~" Barry said before looking at Private.

Private flinched. He shakily put his cup of tea down.

"W-what?" Private asked shakily as he continuously glance between them.

"You know what I mean" Savio before downing on his coffee.

"You broke his family portrait?" Barry asked and Private told himself "I knew it..."

"That's hilarious! Haha! No one ever gets to break Savio's family portrait and lives to tell the tale!" Barry laughed, slapping his hand on his forehead. Savio's eyebrow twitched.

"You think this is funny?!" Savio hissed through his teeth. Barry stopped laughing and wiped an imaginary tear on his eye.

"Sorry! It's just I'm surprised this guy" Barry point his thumb at Private "Is still alive!".

"Barry!" Private exclaimed in shock at his friend's behavior.

"Sorry Private but that's the truth!" Barry said.

"Now that its settled" Savio said and stood up and walking over them. His longs legs and walk make it look like he is slithering towards them like a real snake before standing right in front of them. His height make him look more intimidating and he's basically towering over them.

"Now..." Savio's voice make Private shiver in fright "I'll tell you why I value that portrait and the possible punishment for ruining it" Savio hissed.

With that, Private bolted out and went straight to the door. Leaving Savio and Barry stare with shock.

"How rude! He didn't bother asking permission or even close the door!" Savio exclaims as he made his way to the door and opening it wide.

"I so believe you have overstayed your visit" Savio said. With that, Barry set his glass down before standing up and hands slightly raised and made his way through Savio's door. And that's when he shuts his door closed. Savio let out a tired sigh and runs his hands over his hair before making his way to the bathroom.

Private have never been so happy as he lay in his bunk and hugs his Lunacorn doll. Now that the creepy man is away from him, he can now spend his time on his home where he belongs. Sadly, his brothers/family are out to buy groceries and stuff but that's okay, Private is glad (for once) he is alone and they won't question him. It all came crashing when Private received a phone call from Barry about the portrait. Private finds it surprising when Barry told him details about the portrait, especially the fact it's Savio prized possession and that he loves his family very much.

Feeling guilty, Private decided to go back to Savio and apologize. He though he wants to against that idea, his conscience and goody-two-shoes-ness won't leave him. So, he went back rp Savio's house and knocked on it...

Savio stood there in all his glory...

He really is! 

With only a towel wrapped around his hips, covering his modesty and his deeply tanned skin with gold-ish yellow with brown diamond pattern scales the back of his entire body is dripping wet and his face with an unreadable expression. Private stood slightly gaping, not sure how to respond on a situation like this. After a few moments of awkward silence:

"Take a picture it'll last longer" Savio said, unamused.

"Gah! Sorry! I'm here to tell you that-but you look busy-And uh...Never mind! I'll come back later! Bye-" Private shrieked when he felt himself being pulled into the cannibal's home. 

He felt his back slammed against the door with Savio's hands gripping his shoulders tightly. He was about to scream for help but he felt his scream stuck at his throat when he saw those bronze gold eyes glaring to his ocean blue eyes. He gulped.

"I have wanting to get revenge from you..." Savio hissed, he would've growled but he hisses. Private flinched, forcing his back further to the door.

"Especially when you ruined my family portrait..." Savio said making Private shrink further underneath his glare.

"And now I'm getting it Niñito..." Savio hissed, more dangerlousy at the 'Niñito' part before opening his mouth revealing teeth with impeccable hygiene and oh so sharp as he leans forward the cowering boy and is about to latch his teeth on God knows which part of Private's body.

Private's mind is racing uncontrollably until he saw Savio's exposed neck and did an unexpected attack...

He lurched forward and bite down on his neck muscle. Thanks to the spine he have on the roof of his mouth, he bite down so hard, surely Savio will bleed and be left with a mark. But what the young private didn't know is the reaction of the assailant.

Savio didn't know what was happening, the first and only time he felt being bitten is by that cursed baby fossa-hybrid and it was very painful, not that he will admit though, but this bite feels different and sworn it's supposed pain turned into electricity (the good kind) and went down, all the way down. He have a rather unexpected reaction...

Savio let out a loud, deep throaty moan in pleasure and arched himself forward to Private's body, leaning more into the bite and basically rubbing his bare skin against the the soldier's clothed body. 

Both immediately snapped out of it. Savio ripped himself out of the bite as Private let's go of Savio's flesh which was left with a deep bite mark bleeding (surely it will scar) and his mouth filled with blood that is disgustingly dripping down to his chin but he is too "preoccupied" to notice.

Both of them stood there, frozen, shocked, gaping, and staring at each other wide eyed.

No words can explain how much Private is freaking out right now. Before Savio could say anything, Private pushed him down to the ground screaming before bolting out the door and this time, he shuts the door and runs back to his home screaming violently and pushing down people on the way, surely someone is hurt this time.

Savio sat there still frozen before snapping out of it and hissed in pain as his hand reaches up to touch his bitten neck muscle.

"Damn...I didn't expect the boy to bite down that hard. This would leave a nasty scar" He thought very grimly and frown when he knew (and wish it wouldn't) that Private's bite is going to scar. His face soften unexpectedly and asked "But why does it feel so...different?..." To himself.

He remembered every second of that moment, the part where he is about to bite Niñito's throat off before being bitten down at the are between his shoulder and neck, the way Niñito bite down so hard and...

''Brrr!" Savio shivered. Then he felt something weird. Somewhere really warm despite feeling cold of chilly air exposed his still wet skin. He prayed to God that its not what he thinks it is...

He reluctantly looked down and...

"Mierda" He thought grimly before making his way into his room.

Private continued to make his way to his home, panting and sweating from both physical and emotional exertion. He can't believed what just happened! He have to reach to his home and tell- But he then slowed down before stopping completely and realize (apart from the people pushed down on his way which he is sure they got hurt), if he comes home in hysterics and blurt our the new "incident" that happened between him and Savio, surely his brothers/family will do worst than skinning Savio alive (even though he deserves it), Private is too kind and sweet towards people even if they are his enemies because he believes they deserve a chance. Not only that, Private believes at some point he deserves it for ruining Savio's prized possession but he wished the punishment doesn't include him being eaten alive.

With that, he took a deep breath. As long as Savio holds onto his pride and kept it a secret then nothing more will happen between them. And as long as Private, kept his mouth shut, not only it will spare from a unwanted questions but will keep his brothers/family and neighbors at peace with no problem. Heck! They probably have problems right now and Private doesn't want to burden them.

After much self debating, Private decided to keep it a secret (maybe possible blackmail but he's too nice to know or do such thing) and went on his way...

Until he heard a frightened shriek from a little girl screaming "VAMPIRE!!!" and more people running away from him.

Confused at first but then realizes he have blood in his mouth after looking at his fingers that he use to wipe his mouth. His eyes widen and stared at it before hearing a shocked "PRIVATE?!" And Private looks up to see petrified, shocked, and worried looks on his brothers/family's faces as well as their neighbors. He only have one thing in mind...

"Bullocks!..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 woohoo! I never thought I would finish this!
> 
> Señor is Spanish for "Mr", Señor Sospechoso is Spanish for "Mr. Suspicious", and Niñito is Spanish for " Little Boy". You'll understand soon enough...
> 
> "Mierda" is Sh*t in Spanish.
> 
> Penguins also have spines on their roofs of the mouths and so is their tongues to hold on to their fish.


	3. C is for Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which both find themselves in an unexpected predicament...

Private couldn't believe his rotten luck! Not only Savio is PERMANENTLY residing in the neighbourhood but he also remembered the 'incident' as if it was yesterday and he have to lie about the blood in his mouth thing! Private knew he's bound to run into him. 

But of all places, he ran into him on Church?!

Standing right there in front of him is Savio in all his glory (except he's not naked this time) with arms crossed, lips in a tight line, and it looks like Savio is resisting to glare at him. Oh and his deep V shirt is buttoned up the collar.

Few moments past, Private have completely forgotten his purpose coming here at Church.

"Are you going to stand there and gape at me like I'm a fish or something? The Mass is about to start" No reply can back.

Savio clicked his tongue in annoyance and went inside. Private snapped out of it and went inside as well. Private sat down and looked around. He sighed when he saw no sight of Savio, either from relief or distress. A half of him is glad knowing the cannibal isn't within his radius but the other half of him is worried, not only Savio is here but the Church is also packed with people and he knew one of them is bound to be missing. Private signs one more time and accidentally mutters out a "Dammit".

"Don't swear" A voiced hissed, a voice Private knew all too well...And its right next to him.

He reluctantly turns his head to the side to see Savio sitting right next to him. Before Private could scream, Savio had his hand over his mouth, slightly squeezing the air out of him, making Private freeze in his spot.

"Quiet, we're in Church!" Savio hissed through his teeth. Private nodded. With that, Savio let to of the boy who is lightly panting from both lack of air and anxiety.

Savio pulled his arms to his chest and focused his gaze at the altar. Private stared wide eyed with fear and anxiety. He looked around and began shaking a bit, he saw no other seats to take. After a few moments of sulking, Private felt himself being grabbed at the upper arm and forcibly lifts him slightly, making him sit up straight.

"Stop that! People can see you!" Savio hissed silently through his teeth, his grip tight and almost like a parent's hold when scolding a misbehaving child. Private nodded and felt relief when Savio let's go. Private reached up for his upper arm and rub it tenderly.

Then the priest arrived and the Mass started.

Private couldn't concentrate at the Mass, not with Savio sitting next to him and could possibly do something that could get someone hurt or worse...

Private occasionally glances at Savio and is surprised to see the older hybrid knows exactly what to do in the Mass; he knows the prayers, the responses, even sings along with the choir and goes to his knees when taking the Communion bread!

Private is disappointed with himself, he have never been distracted to a Mass, NOT EVEN ONCE! Great, not only his enemy have great parents but showed he could do better than him! Private internally groans at this...

Thankfully, the Mass ended before Private could snap from all the pent up fear and anxiety. The moment people began to go through the large doors, he got up and walked out, quickly. He kept his pace until he found himself far from Savio before putting his hands on his knees and took deep breathes of relief. Until...

"Wait a minute...Savio!" Private screamed in his thoughts, he just realized he left the place with Savio possibly still there and ready to snatch up a victim to eat. He groans before turning tail and look for him as fast as possible but before you know it, he collided into something solid and found himself on ground, groaning and rubbing the his forehead. 

"What hit me?" Private groaned. He opens his eyes and saw a hand before his face, his face lit up with a small smile and slowly reaches for the hand.

"Thank you I-" Private paused when he saw gold-ish yellow scales at the hand and he looks up. His face turned paler (well, paler than usual), eyes wide with the feelings of relief and fear washing over him, and froze in his spot. In front is Savio offering him a hand. Savio doesn't like to wait so he grabs the boy's wrist harshly and pulls him up to his feet.

"At least now I know he isn't back there but now I'm stuck with him...again" Private thought sadly.

"Uh..." Private stuttered.

"If you want to leave go ahead, I have to go too!" Savio said.

"Oh right! Bye!" Private telped before turning tail and walked. Quickly.

As Private walked down the street, he felt a bit of relief. But it didn't last long until he felt a presence following him. Proves more when he heard footsteps behind him. He turns his head and saw Savio walking casually within few feet behind him. Private gulped, fear building up and begun walking with frantic steps. Each time he is walking far enough from Savio until he can't see him anymore, he would slow down and few moments after that, he sees Savio still walking behind him again. Private can't take this anymore, especially the fact he thinks Savio is toying with him, he build enough courage to stop and turn around.

"Will please stop following me!" Private shouted, politely. Savio stopped on his tracks and raised a thin eyebrow.

"Oh I'm sorry Niñito but just in case you forgot, I live in Reptile Street and in order to get there is to get through your street! Or maybe you're just stupid than I thought you were. Figures, you can't even remember the fact we share the same neighborhood" Savio rolled his eyes, his words and tone of voice filled with saltiness and the part calling him stupid and pointing out they are neighbors once more jabbed him.

Private gaped and his face turned red from embarrassment. Savio walked up to him and Private jumped and scrambled out of his way making Savio put a hand on his mouth and sneered at him. Private recovered and walked.

Moments later...

Private had no idea why but he is surprised when he found himself walking beside Savio and became even more surprised that the older hybrid haven't done anything to harm him. Private can't help but look up to his face. 

He won't deny it, he knows a handsome man when he sees one. The older hybrid have deeply tanned skin, his dirty blonde slicked back with few long strands over his face, his bronze gold eye with thin slit pupils, strong jaw line, incredibly tall (Private bets his clothes are hard to find), and he may looked lanky but its clear he is rather muscular, his tight black pants reveal his long, athletic legs, and his gold shirt with brown pattern resembling a boa constrictor's scale pattern with a long tail which looked rather flashy and would look horrible on some people but somehow, he manages to work it and the red sash around his waist and thin stringed ribbon around his neck look a bit out of place but like his shirt, he rocks it. Sure his face looked scary with that over extended mouth line with scales over the edges as well as some small scales underneath his eyes, his bronze gold eyes almost pooling the eyes like a real snake, and some sharp set of teeth but for some reason it matches him, making him look more handsome.

Private shooked his head at the fact he thought Savio is handsome! He looked away and his face burned red, he felt a bit sick thinking of such thoughts as well as even observing every detail of Savio's appearance but for some reason, he felt pleased at the same time. He glanced at him at the corner of his eyes and sees something white peeking out of his shirt collar. Private's eyes widened when he remembered that is the exact same area he bit Savio down.

"Que?" Savio said and stopping on his tracks making Private do the same.

"Uh nothing! Just distracted! Gotta go-!" Private said as he attempts to go away but was pulled back when he felt an arm harshly tugging him until he found himself standing in front of Savio, his hand still around Private's arm holding him in place. His breath hitched.

"What is bothering you?" Savio asked with his hand around his arm. The younger hybrid stared at him silently before taking deep breathe and looked away.

"Did it hurt?" Private asked. Savio raised a thin eyebrow.

"When I bit you few weeks ago" Private said, making his question clearer. Savio looked at him silently before his face contorted with irritation.

"Of course it does Niñito! Why on earth would I still be wearing bandages from it! I even have to stitch it up!" Savio slightly shouted and his grip tightened making Private whimper.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it but you started it" Private said.

"Hm" Savio continues to stare down at him with a slight glare before loosening his grip and let his hand slide down, until his hand brushed over Private's bare hand making both hybrids stiffened their bodies. Private felt his face burn, he doesn't know why.

"Can I see?" Private asked as he pointed at the clothed neck muscle he bit. Savio glances at it before clicking his tongue and begins unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt. The ones he normally leaves unbuttoned.

Private's eyes widened and his face slightly burned red (at least his skin is so pale, people would mistake it for bye ng rosy cheeks) at the sight of how his long fingers unbutton each button elegantly until his deep v is back and reveals not only the white bandage with a bloody spot but also reveal a well toned chest. Private shook his head out of those images before focusing his sight of the bloody bandage. He slowly reached up for it and slightly peel the tape off until Savio, with lightning fast speed, gripped Private's hand and Private whimper at the rather painful grip.

"Are you crazy?!" Savio flabbergasted "Touching my wound with those filthy hands? What are trying to do?! Give me infection?!"

"Sorry!" Private said all too quickly as he tugs his hand away from grip.

"Hmph! Not only I have to suffer the fact of having bitten but also fearing the fact I might get infection from from your filthy fish mouth!" Savio said. Private snapped out of his mini panic and glared at Savio.

"Hey! I know I love eating fish but I can assure you I have proper hygiene! See!" Private said defensively before he bares his pearly whites. Savio scoffed.

"Please! That's nothing compared to MY impeccable hygiene!" Savio said as he bares his teeth as well, apart from incredibly white teeth that anyone could admire, he have sharp teeth that gives him an intimidation factor. Private flinched and looked away as Savio smirked in triumph with as crossed looking smug.

After few moments of silence...

"So, uh, why did you...moan?" Private asked unexpectedly. Savio's smug posture faltered into a flustered one before looking defensive, angry, and embarrassed.

"We are never to speak of that incident!" Savio shouted.

"Finally something we can agree on!" Private sighed before asking "But seriously why did you-?" 

"Drop the subject! I will not answer that question because I myself don't know the answer" Savio hissed.

"Okay..." Private muttered.

...

"Can we talk about something else?" Private asked with a sheepish grin.

"We have nothing to talk about" Savio said before crossing arms.

"Of course there is! I mean we can talk about the weather, TV shows, what's going on about our day, and-" Private said but was cut off suggesting ideas when Savio raised his hand, gesturing him to stop.

"Let me stop you there. We have nothing to talk about. I have no on interest talking with you about ANYTHING. So please, drop it" Savio hissed.

"But-" 

"Shush!" 

With that, Private (reluctantly) shuts his mouth and walked after him. He felt stupid and upset of how Savio didn't want to talk to him.

"Wait a minute...WHY DO I WANT TO TALK TO HIM?!" Private shouted in his thoughts and shook his head.

After long moments of silence and walking, Savio unexpectedly turns to face him and speaks up.

"How about I make it up?" Savio asked as he stopped and faced the younger hybrid with his arms crossed.

"Huh?" Private asked and stops as well.

"I put you a bit of stress didn't I?" Savio asked.

"Uh not really its-" Private nervously laughed but the look on Savio's face clearly says "I'm serious" made Private falter.

"Okay I won't deny it! You did put me a lot of stress and problems for the past weeks. Don't take this the hard way, its just-" Private began until Savio cuts him off.

"Hush. That's all I need to know"

"Okay...?" Private said unsurely as Savio pulls out a cellphone from his back pocket and began typing something. As he does this he instructed Private to:

"I want you wear your best suit tonight" Savio said, eyes still at the phone's screen and his thumb still typing.

"What?" Private asked, confused.

"You heard me. And I will pick you around six, don't be late. I can't stand tardiness" Savio said. Private's eyes widened.

"Wait. What?!" He shrieks.

"We are going out for dinner" Savio said as if its the most normal thing ever.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Private shouted. Eyes wide and looked a bit petrified.

"Please don't shout. This should be between us only. You wouldn't want others to get into our affairs now, do you?" Savio said as he puts his phone back to his pocket and begun to walk. Private stood there for a few seconds before running up to catch up with him.

"Yes but what this all mean?!" Private asked.

"It means. I'm making things up for you, especially about the past and...recent incident" Savio said.

"Okay I get it but why?" Private asked.

"Like I said, I need to make amends of my past mistakes" Savio said. Patience on his voice slightly wavering.

"That make sense but why only me? What about the others?" Private asked.

"They are low priority" Savio said, his face contorted with a foul look at the mention of "others".

"But-" Private is cut off.

"We can play twenty questions all day if you like" Savio said, letting out a deep breathe, trying to sooth his nerves.

"But why dinner?" Private asked. He gets the idea of Savio making amends but he doesn't understand of all things he could make amends, he chose dinner? A simple "I'm sorry" would've been enough.

"Isn't the answer obvious?" Savio said.

Private keeps asking questions and telling him a simple sorry would do the trick and Savio answered all of them calmly as well as telling him not to question his decisions. Surprising isn't it. Savio goes up to a patio and Private still follows.

"So its official?" Private asked.

"Yes" Savio said, voice calm but bored as he held up keys and insert it to the door's key hole. 

"Can't you change the schedule? I'm not ready" Private pleaded. He didn't expect THIS to happen, which is why he wants a reschedule. Especially the fact he's still freaked out around him.

"Like I said, I already made reservations" Savio said calmly. He held the doorknob but didn't turn it.

"But-" Private is cut off once again but instead of calm and bored, he gained an irritated snap.

"Look, I understand your confused but please shut up! Just get ready for our little date!" With that, Savio entered his house and slammed the door at Private's face. 

Private stood there frozen. Did Savio just called their dinner reservation a date? Isn't that couples do?...

Private slapped his mouth shut with his hands and screamed internally. After moments almost mental meltdown, he calms down before realizing he is in the Reptile Street. Meaning he went way past his home. He freaked and ran back to his home. Once he got there he got hugs, a slap, and an earful of how he shouldn't go alone and be gone for too long.

Savio stood there frozen, his back pressed against his door and eyes wide. He just called their dinner reservation a date. Savio's eye twitched and shivered. Where did that came from? He could've called tonight's event anything but a date?! You've got to be kidding me...

Savio shook his head and focuses on the plan of getting the Niñito alone with him. He hatch up a plan on the way and can't wait to finally get revenge on him. He chuckled evilly before to his bathroom and get ready for their little date.

Again, he shivered at the date part.

Private explained everything that happened. By that, I mean he lied about Savio and told them about helping a bunch of people on the street. They bought it which is a good thing but Private's guilt weighed him. Private silently approached Skipper, he would like ask permission.

"Skipper?" Private asked, sacred, nervous and uneasy at the question he is about to ask.

"What is it Private? Do you need anything?" Skipper asked as he peeled his eyes off the T. V. Screen and looked at Private.

"Yes. Um, is it okay I go out for dinner?" Private asked very quickly. Skipper stared at him for a little bit before asking:

"Are you with someone?"

"Yes" Private said with a quick nod. Feeling very nervous.

"Is it tonight?" Skipper asked, still calm.

"Yes" Private squeaked.

"..." Skipper stared at him, his fave is blank but his eyes boring to Private's.

"Please say no! Please say no! Please say no!" Private begged in his thoughts.

"Alright, be back before curfew" Skipper said before turning his head back to the T. V. 

And Private screamed in his thoughts. 

But hey, who is he to complain?

____________________________________

The episode All Tied Up with a Boa seems to show Private is believed to be religious since he asked King Julien if he can play Ave Maria. I made Savio religious as well because I see a lot of Spaniards religious and I seem to see Savio as one as well, even though this seemed ironic because Savio is a cannibal. This also helps them because it gives them something in common with each other.

Also, I will take break writing this, I have so much to do like school activities, my nephew, family quality time, Tumblr, etc. Thank you for understanding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit rushed, sorry...

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The animals are hybrids meaning they are animal and human. Originally, I called them humanimals but I chose hybrids instead because it keeps showing grammar errors and it annoys me and humanimals is too long to type.
> 
> I also posted this on my Wattpad account.


End file.
